


Cupcakes and Lies

by pllxoxo



Series: Liars Centric [3]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pllxoxo/pseuds/pllxoxo
Summary: Hanna-centric





	Cupcakes and Lies

She remembers that day like it was yesterday. Her kneeling in front of the toilet while Ali stroked her hair whispering into her ear. Looking back on it, Hanna thinks that she sounded like the devil on her shoulder. "You do want to be pretty, don't you?" She'd asked when Hanna had protested.

But maybe it wasn't all bad, Hanna had thought back then. Because when she'd finished throwing up, Ali had helped her wash her hands, made her soup, tucked her into bed just like her mom did when she was ill.

"I'm just being a friend, Han." Alison cooed as she fed her chicken soup. And she smiled so softly that Hanna wondered how she could ever have thought someone who looked so much like an angel as the devil. Out of the public eye, Ali wasn't mean, she wasn't cruel. She was the best friend you could ever have.

When she'd scraped the last of the soup into Hanna's mouth, Ali got up to choose a movie. "What do you say, Han? The Notebook or Mean Girls?" She asked looking over at her.

Maybe this wasn't so bad, Hanna finally got to choose the movie. "The Notebook, please." She croaked. "Please? Now, now manners won't get you anywhere. Pretty girls don't ask, they take." Scolded Ali and she couldn't have sounded anymore like a  mom reprimanding her child if she tried.

"We're going to watch The Notebook." Hanna corrected herself. "Good girl." Smiled Alison, ruffling her hair as she put the disc in. Then miraculously, Ali got in beside her. Not just on top of the covers, but under them.

Hanna had never felt more accepted in her life.

\---

By the end of the movie, Hanna was sobbing. It wasn't really fair. All the girls in movies had boys fighting over them but Hanna couldn't even get Sean Ackard to so much glance in her direction. Maybe she was just doomed to be forever alone.

"What's wrong?" Alison frowned looking genuinely concerned. "I just... I wish I was pretty. I want... But I'll never get a boyfriend." She sobbed. "Oh Han. Of course you will." Replied Ali, pulling her into a rare hug. "N-no I won't. I've never even been kissed!" Sniffed Hanna burying her face into Alison's shoulder.

Stroking her arm, Ali chuckled. "Never been kissed? That really is a tragedy." She said pulling away from Hanna slightly. At first Hanna thought it was out of disgust, until Ali tilted her head up so they were looking at each other.

"Your first kiss has to be special, Han. You can't just go into it not knowing what to do. Someone has to teach you." She said, taking Hanna's hand softly. "But who would teach me?" Asked Hanna shakily. Was this really happening? Was THE Alison DiLaurentis offering to teach her how to kiss? 

Chuckling to herself, Alison shook her head. "Me, silly." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then suddenly, Hanna is overwhelmed by the taste of Jungle Red and maybe a little alcohol.

Pulling away slightly, Alison huffed. "Don't just sit there twiddling your thumbs, kiss back. You want to be a good kisser, not a lame kisser." She said rolling her eyes. "S-sorry, Ali." Muttered Hanna, cheeks going red from embarrassment. Sighing, Alison gave her a smile. "It's so okay. No one's perfect their first time, that's why someone has to teach you." She said kindly.

This time when Alison leaned in, Hanna was ready. She kissed back like she'd seen people in movies do. And it felt so thrilling, so dangerous, mysterious. Like Ali was letting her in on a secret.

For Middle School Hefty Hanna, it was one of the best days of her life. But for High School Popular Hanna, it was the worst.

 

 


End file.
